


Wry

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [100]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny hates hawaii, Gen, Think of this as Danny complaining, This was mostly written in the shower, Wry doesn't mean what you thought, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: An expression of disgust, disappointment, or annoyance.





	Wry

Danny has many feelings. He loves his daughter. He enjoys watching sports. Catching criminals mid criminal act is fun. Getting shot at isn’t fun. Talking to potential witnesses in the blistering sun is almost a crime, at very least annoying. Getting sweaty as a result of spending all day in the sun is disgusting.

Of course, Danny always has a wry look, he’s always annoyed (by Steve) or disgusted (sand, sun, sweat) or disappointed (what isn’t he disappointed about?). Hawaii absolutely had not been kind to him. Of course, he hated this place, it was designed for him to hate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I don't know what wry means. Did you know it was completely different than the assumed meaning?


End file.
